


training

by kickinmyfeelings



Series: klancember2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Season 7, Training, but like because they're idiots, but still theres blood at some point, he doesnt know how to feelings guys, let keith say fuck, not really graphic violence its voltron kind of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickinmyfeelings/pseuds/kickinmyfeelings
Summary: Lance just wanted a nap. Keith just wanted to train... But Lance ends up more confused than ever.





	training

Lance groaned as he walked towards the door. He told Hunk he was going to take a nap, why was he trying to wake him up by hitting on his door? He just wanted to sleep. He hadn’t, technically, fallen asleep yet, but he was on his way! He used to be a very heavy sleeper, but since coming back to Earth it had been too difficult. He sighed and tried to shake the sleep of his face with his hands.

“What do you want, Hunk?” he groaned, opening the door.

“I don’t know what Hunk wants, but I want you ready to train right now” Keith’s face was staring at him with a frown. “No paladin is going to be lazying around when the Galra could attack at any minute.” Lance opened his mouth to talk, to quiznacking yell at him for being so rude, but Keith continued. “I’ll be waiting in the training room, and Kosmo will come here for you if I don’t see you there in less than five minutes.” And with that, he was gone.

Jeez, when had Keith become so cold?

*** * ***

He was there in seven minutes, and Kosmo basically threw himself at Lance, licking his face with insistence. Keith was waiting for him in the middle of the training room, the Garrison uniform discarded, instead choosing to use the Red Paladin’s armor. He whistled, and Kosmo rushed to his side. Keith’s cold expression fell for a moment, and he kneeled to tell Kosmo something Lance couldn’t hear while patting his head. Kosmo disappeared, and then it was only the two of them.

“I thought the other guys would be here too” Lance had hoped so. Things between them had been… tense. At least since Keith came back from the Quantum Abyss.

“Allura told me you’ve unlocked an Altean sword with the Red Bayard” Lance nodded awkwardly, he probably should have told Keith, the one who knew how to actually use sword, but he’d have probably died from embarrassment… “So we’ll train, I guess _Allura_ doesn’t really know how to use sword.”

Lance frowned. He didn’t like the tone in which Keith had said Allura’s name, it sounded as if it was dangerous, as if it burned to just talk about her. "What's your problem with her?"

"I don't have _any_ problem with the _princess_ , Lance, focus on training" he snapped at Lance, narrowing his eyes. Yeah, like Lance was going to believe him. Keith threw his blade to the air and catch it when it became a sword. _Show off._

Keith didn't waste any time, and threw himself at Lance. He had time to raise his shield, but the impact of the sword made him stumble back. "Hey! Why was that?"

"The enemy isn't going to wait 'til you're ready! You have to be faster!" Keith stroke again. This time he didn't stumble, and pushed him away. He couldn't get the sword! The bayard wasn't responding, he just couldn't do that again, not since the first time. "What are you doing! Where's the sword?" Keith was still frowning, and held his position. Thank God.

"I can't! I can't summon the sword!" Keith raised an eyebrow, Lance relaxed his shoulder. Then Keith ran to him and stroke again, Lance blocking him quickly. "What the quiznack? Keith! This is not fair!"

"Think of something then! War" another stroke "is not" another stroke "fair!" Lance rolled to the side, making Keith fall to the ground where he had been seconds before. Lance sighed, but Keith got up as quickly as he fell, panting. He wasn't tired, of course, but Lance also felt this adrenaline in the air. 

"Let's chill for like, a second, mullet, you seem really stressed" Lance took the hand Keith was offering him. Keith's stare was as cold as ice.

"You know how I chill? Training" and then it was on again. They danced around the training room for what seem like hours but probably were only fifteen minutes. Keith didn't hold back, and constantly shouted so Lance could be more alert.

Lance wanted a nap, not to be fighting his leader. Where's Hunk when he needs him? Pidge? Allura? God, even quiznacking James Griffin could help him in this situation. Keith was merciless, he didn't stop trying to get him, hitting him and circling him. It was too hot for Lance... The temperature, he meant, not Keith. _Pff_.

He was so tired. He groaned and pushed Keith with all his strength. 

He almost didn't notice the bayard changing to the Altean broadsword, if it wasn't for the smile Keith showed him. It was so real and bright that it punched Lance right on the stomach, his panting stopping with his breath.

"Now the fun begins." He saw Keith smirked and charge again.

Keith wasn't hitting as strong now, and Lance realised he was going slower to show him how to actually move. He wasn't fierce, though the smirk had faded and his stare was intense. Lance was still clumsy, and clearly not fast enough, but Keith's shouting was more encouraging than degrading. They were equals.

*** * ***

Lance was sweating, but Keith looked as if he had been lying in bed, not fighting like his life depended on it.

The first day, Hunk arrived to tell them to get dinner before Coran and Romelle finished it (they _really_ liked Earth's food), and asked how they were doing; Keith smiled at Lance and told Hunk Lance was a fast learner. That night Lance almost couldn't sleep from excitement, watching the sword with fascination. 

The second day, Allura came by to see how they were doing, and Keith almost impaled Lance when he turned around to see her. Allura asked Keith if she could join them, after all, the sword was an Altean kind, and she knew a bit about it. Lance was so distracted by her presence that almost all of his accomplishments were thrown out of the window. But Allura smiled and praised him, saying that the Red Lion helped her paladins improve with the sword more easily because they had a stronger connection, like the bayard was connected with his own quintessence, and so it was easier for them to use them. 

The third day, he only saw Allura on the training deck. She shrugged, and said Keith was helping Krolia and the Blades. Lance frowned, but didn’t say anything. Allura was agile, but not like Keith. She was strong, but not like Keith. She smiled at him… But not like Keith. After that day, he was exhausted, even though Allura was so much easier than Keith. 

The fourth day, Keith was there with Cosmo, but this time, Cosmo looked at him angrily before teletransporting away. Or maybe he just imagined it. Either way, he didn’t imagine the scowl on Keith’s face. 

“I hope Allura helped you” Keith’s voice we’re cautious, his yes on the blade before him. 

“Of course she did” Lance shrugged.  _ She didn’t help me like you tho. She’s nothing like you.  _

Keith nodded and mumbled something that resembled the word ‘good’. Then he launched at Lance like he had been waiting for that moment. 

All or nothing Keith seemed to have activated again, no more slow and careful Keith. He was strong, and Lance had to use godlike force to not distract himself watching the muscles on Keith’s arms, the firm grip in which he had the sword, the way his hair flowed behind him. 

“Too distracted” he hit Lance’s hand, making him yelp and lose his grasp on the sword. He groaned in frustration. “Yeah, not fair, that’s war for you buddy.”

He hated how nonchalant about it he sounded. Like one could hit a teammate and not be guilty. Did Keith lost his feelings in the Quantum Abyss or something? 

They continued, the battle more heated than ever. Lance was tired and angry. Keith wasn’t giving him a break, not even to drink water. Was that the Galra way of training? No break until you pass out?

“Focus!” He almost got hit. Now Keith was as angry as him. “What are you thinking about? God, pay attention!” 

“I’m trying! I’m” another hit and block “tired!” another hit and block. 

“Why? Too busy with…” Keith stopped himself before finishing, panting. His eyes were so focused on Lance, so full of something deep he couldn’t understand. 

But then Keith made a noise similar to a rumbling and went again for Lance’s hand. He swore he saw his pupils were smaller for about a second. But this time Keith actually sliced it with part of his sword. 

Lance let out a scream, throwing the sword and clutching his hand. He stumbled, getting on his knees.

The sight of his own blood was making him nauseous, like it always had. It was a small cut, but the hand’s known for bleeding like a bitch. 

“Fuckfuckfuck” Keith was on his knees in front of him in no time, taking Lance’s hand in his and putting a piece of cloth over the small cut, pressing it with his hand. His breathing was even worse than Lance’s. 

“T-Thanks man, blood really makes me…” but Keith looked up at him and Lance’s words got lost in his throat. 

“What are you thanking me for? I made this” his voice was rough, like he had trouble talking. Even with the small pain he felt, Lance relaxed so Keith could too. 

“It’s just a small cut, we’re training…” Keith opened his mouth, but Lance continued. “Accidents happen, I should’ve been more focused.”

“No, Lance, you were doing great today, really.” Keith, sighed, trembling a bit. “I was an asshole, sorry.” 

Lance smiled at him, taking his hand away when Keith stopped wrapping it in the cloth. But Keith wasn’t looking.

Then, something weird happened. 

Keith’s shoulder started moving, and his hands were up to his face in no time. 

Was Keith… crying? 

“Hey man, it’s okay, I’m fine” Lance put his healthy hand in one of Keith’s shoulders. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Lance, I don’t- I just” he took a deep breath, and looked at him. The intensity of his battle eyes were nothing compared to this. “I’m sorry I was so rude to you lately… I…” Lance then hugged him. Like any bro would do. Just bros being bros. 

“I forgive you, I know you’re stressed, this war has…” Keith shook his head, pulling away from the hug but staying close enough that Lance could feel his breath near his chin. 

“It’s not about the war…” Lance raised and eyebrow. Keith gulped, visibly, and turned his eyes away. “When I was at the Quantum Abyss… We saw the past… and the future… and you… the sword…” Keith looked like he was on the brink of a panic attack. And Lance looked at him and nodded. 

“That’s why you wanted us to practice so bad, huh? We’ll be fighting a big scary Galra with a sword?” He understood why he had been so adamant about training, about focusing and fairness. 

“No… Yes… I…” Keith was breathing so fast it was starting to freak Lance out. 

He was so focused on it he didn’t realise the bright light besides him. But Cosmo was there in no time, jumping at Keith’s sides. 

“I’m sorry” Keith said, his eyes sad and franctic, before putting a hand on Cosmo. 

And with that, he was gone.

Lance shouted his name, but Keith didn’t get to hear it. 

“Lance?” 

When he turned his face to the voice, Shiro was there, looking at him with worry. He basically run to him and helped him get on his feet. Lance mumbled a thank you and explained he got hurt training. No biggie. 

And not a word about Keith.

*** * ***

That night, Keith skipped dinner, but no one actually seemed to care. That was just Keith being Keith. But Lance couldn’t help but stare at his hand hoping it would give him some answers. 

The fifth day, Lance wasn’t alone in the training deck… 

If only it had been Keith and not Cosmo the one there. 

**Author's Note:**

> day two finished!  
> god please let keith cry he needs it. also i believe keith and lance will have a sword fight on season 8 so there’s that!!


End file.
